


You Never Know

by SilentStudies



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster-centric, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: Namjoon met Taehyung by chance and falls in love with who he is, but love sometimes doesn't work in your favor.





	You Never Know

Taehyung came into Namjoon's life during his second year of college. It was by complete accident, Namjoon tripping onto Taehyung and dropping his laptop onto the ground. Horrified, Namjoon quickly apologizes because he knocked him over. Luckily Taehyung didn't have anything valuable possessions, like Namjoon's laptop, and he only fell over. Unluckily for Namjoon, he scrambled over to check his poor laptop, which was out of battery in the first place because he forgot to bring a charger so he couldn't check if it were alright.

After Namjoon profusely apologizes and Taehyung flashes his beautiful box smile, they quickly become friends. 

Taehyung had an odd group of friends that he introduced Namjoon to a few weeks into their friendship. Jimin and Hoseok are performing arts major like Taehyung, and they were incredibly sweet. Seokjin was a culinary art major and has a boisterous personality. Yoongi had the same major as Namjoon, but he was a junior so they somehow never met. 

They meet up frequently at a restaurant, a cafe, or at each other's dorms. They prefer Namjoon's because it's a single dorm, and they use that to their advantage 

Seokjin cooks food for all of them, even when they have no time to eat. Taehyung never studies for his classes and manages to do well in them except math. Yoongi and Namjoon start to collaborate since they both have a composing major as well as the same music theory class. Jimin, Hoseok, and Taehyung do well in their major which is made up of dancing, acting, and singing. Hoseok, although he's not a great singer, manages to do well by rapping.

Even though the time Namjoon has met all of them is short, he feels like he's known them for years. His social anxiety seems to dissipate, and he feels his depression get suppressed by the joyfulness of his new friends. Then something happens:

Namjoon falls in love, only a semester passed, before the boxy smile, talented, breathtaking man had stolen his heart.

Since then, Namjoon tried his best to match his schedule with Taehyung's. He walks him to class before sprinting to get to his, makes sure he eats, helps him find a job suitable for him to pay off his student debt, and something that he prides himself on doing.

Taehyung is studying for once, and it's all because of Namjoon. Namjoon is extremely proud that he managed to coerce him into studying for that one class he's failing in.

Taehyung is looking down at his large stack of homework with a pencil in hand and glasses sliding down his nose. He flips through the textbook next to him, and he looks between the book and his sheets of homework obviously confused.

It makes Namjoon's heart beat faster. 

"You know that I'm helpless when it comes to math right?" Taehyung says, startling Namjoon out of his stupor.

"I can tell by your grades in that class," Namjoon says as he chuckles.

"It's not my fault! The professor has an accent," Taehyung almost shouts.

"Let's be quiet and study, okay? We're in the library," Namjoon whispers to get Taehyung to whisper.

Taehyung wordlessly moves his chair and shifts his stuff closer to Namjoon. Namjoon's face heats up by the closeness, and he tries really hard not to stuff his face into Taehyung's neck to smell him. 

They study for a while with Taehyung complaining about how hard it is every few minutes. Although Namjoon may be in love with him, it irritates him to hear those words over and over again.

"I get it, and it's hard for you to understand, but do you have to complain that much?" Namjoon whines unknowingly. 

It makes him blush a second too late, and he gapes at Taehyung as he starts to laugh with that beautiful smile on his lips.

Namjoon coughs loudly to make Taehyung stop laughing, and they spend the rest of the session productively.

A few days later, Taehyung bursts into Namjoon's dorm room and dumps a stack of papers on the ground. Then he runs to Namjoon who's barely awake and is hunched over his desk.

"Thank you so much hyung, and I love you so much for helping me," Taehyung chirps as he kisses Namjoon on the cheek.

Shocked Namjoon feels his body flush red, and he raises his hand to touch his cheek.

"N-No problem," Namjoon stutters.

"Also, I have big news," Taehyung says with a smile.

"What is it?" Namjoon says as he smiles back.

"I got a boyfriend!" Taehyung says with an even bigger smile, "He's really good looking, a year younger than me. Since he works out a lot, he looks really buff and strong. The look in his eyes makes him look always surprised. He has a bunny smile than matches my box smile. He's perfect," Taehyung dreamily finishes.

Something in Namjoon deflates, but he keeps a smile on his face.

"That's great, make sure to introduce me," Namjoon chides playfully. 

His heart clenches painfully at those words, and all the sudden the world seems a bit darker.

"I will hyung, I'll make sure," Taehyung says as he goes back to the door to pick up his papers. Namjoon goes over to help him, and Taehyung leaves with a happy goodbye.

Namjoon sits back down at his desk, laptop running and his lyrics on the screen. Sighing, he runs his fingers through his hair. A headache forms the longer he thinks about what Taehyung said. He was insensible. Incredibly so, so much that he couldn't distinguish friendship and his love for Taehyung.

Namjoon sighs again when he feels tears pricking his eyes. Closing his eyes, he lets tears run down his cheeks, and he touches his cheek where Taehyung had kissed him. 

He feels like the world is crashing down, and that any power he had was relinquished and given back to the world. Something akin to love is lost within him. Namjoon went out of his way and bent backward to help Taehyung, to show that he was capable. It was all for naught. He smiles bitterly.

For the next few days, he feels like a zombie. Namjoon barely sleeps, and even his beloved music theory class couldn't cheer him up. No one seems to notice, and it makes him hurt more. Everything makes him hurt nowadays. 

The first person to notice something was wrong with Namjoon was Jimin after a month had passed. Namjoon has been avoiding Taehyung like the plague and refused any invitations to go out with his friends. One day Jimin corners him in the hallway as he was walking to class. 

"What's wrong with you?" Jimin asks softly.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Namjoon says, looking Jimin in the eyes. 

It seems to make him relax a bit and Namjoon smiles to put emphasis on the fact that he's okay when he's really not.

"Okay, but get some sleep. You have bags under your eyes," Jimin says with an easy smile.

With that, Namjoon goes back into his depression. He's had it even before he met Taehyung, but Taehyung made him happy. Now that Namjoon knows that he can't make Taehyung happy, he feels desolate. 

Before Namjoon could even blink finals are over, it's summer break, and he's locked in a studio on campus composing whatever he could to distract himself from himself. Of course, it was impossible, but he tried.

The new semester had started with Namjoon selecting all his classes to be at night, trying to avoid them at all costs. He feels sick thinking about them, almost feverish. He succeeded, and it made him feel a bit better about his situation. He knew he couldn't avoid his friends forever, but he didn't know meeting one of them again would be like this.

Namjoon ends up getting into a fight with Yoongi at the studio. They somehow end up there together, and Yoongi walks straight into the room Namjoon was using with a look of anger on his face. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I know Jimin said you looked fine, but from the way you're acting you're not," Yoongi says shoving Namjoon. Namjoon hits the wall, and he feels the light leaving his eyes.

"You don't answer your phone anymore, none of us have talked to you in months," Yoongi snarls at him.

"Mind your own business," Namjoon says defiantly.

Something in Yoongi must've snapped because the next moment he gets punched in the face. Namjoon feels blood dripping down his face, and Yoongi looks shocked from what he has done, but he quickly pulls himself together. 

"You don't need to hide your pain, we all know something is wrong now," Yoongi says softly, reaching over to help Namjoon with his broken nose. Namjoon slaps his hand away and glares at Yoongi.

Namjoon feels faint, and he leans against the wall. Yoongi looks angry, and it makes him smile. He gets punched again, and it knocks him over. Now he lays on the floor with a jaw that's probably going to bruise. 

The guards must've seen Yoongi punch him and they barge into the room. One guard handcuffs Yoongi, and one helps Namjoon to get on his feet. The one guard takes him to the nurse's office, and his nose gets painfully set back into place. The nurse first gives him some anesthesia, sets his nose back into place, cleans off the blood on his face before, and puts his nose into a cast.

They keep him there and ask him where he left his phone. Namjoon mumbles something about his desk, and the guard leaves to retrieve it. 

Namjoon feels loopy because of the anesthesia, he smiles when the guard returns with his phone. They ask for his password, and he barely manages to list all the letters and numbers for them. When they manage to unlock the phone, they ask who he wants to call for. Of course, he makes a poor decision and says the last person he would want to see. But Namjoon can't think straight as he waits for the effects to wear off. 

Taehyung bursts into the room after a good half hour. By then Namjoon is completely lucid and is regretting letting them call him to fill out his paperwork for him that the guard retrieved when he went to pick up his phone. Since Namjoon couldn't fill it out for himself, they had to call someone. Sighing he lets Taehyung hug him from where he was laying on the bed.

"What happened? Jimin got called too," Taehyung says rushedly. 

"Well, you can see for yourself," Namjoon says as he cringes on the inside. 

Taehyung immediately grabs his face, and he's so close to him that Namjoon tears up. Taehyung examines his face and seems to grow frustrated.

"Who did this to you? Yoongi?" He questions as he stands back up. Namjoon nods and Taehyung grimaces. 

"So, could you fill out the paperwork for me? I'd like to go to my dorm and lay down," Namjoon says awkwardly and gestures to guard. 

"Of course! Please give it to me," Taehyung demands, and the guard laughs as he hands it over.

Taehyung surprisingly remains quiet as he fills out the paperwork. They will probably question him in the morning, and Namjoon just feels so tired.

Taehyung's phone buzzes and his eyes light up as he reads something on his phone, paperwork still in hand. 

"My boyfriend is going to help you get to your dorm with me," Taehyung says before completing the paperwork. 

They wait for a little bit before Jungkook enters the room. Namjoon knows him because Taehyung described him exactly as Namjoon sees. Namjoon feels his heart drop again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like how this turned out, sorry. This is a fill for the pining bingo square.


End file.
